


you're a reporter and you interview the onceler in this one

by clownmoss



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: But whatever, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Office Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, What if we kissed, gender ambiguous reader, gender neutral reader, haha jk jk, i have better things to do, in a pile of thneed money, it's a school night, pure smutfic, the onceler and the greedler are the same person in this one, the onceler is an asshole at first, unless??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownmoss/pseuds/clownmoss
Summary: i really explain most of the plot in the title, don't i
Relationships: The Greed-ler/Reader, The Once-ler/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	you're a reporter and you interview the onceler in this one

smoke billowed out of the huge factory. various cars were parked in the parking lot, including yours. you sighed, pulling at your button-up's sleeves, and opened the door.

"hello, i'm the reporter that was sent for an interview?" you told the receptionist. she stared at you for a second, looking annoyed. her eyes slowly dropped down, looking at a sheet of paper. a few seconds later, she pointed you down the hall towards the manager's office. she didn't speak, nor did she smile.

_asshole._

you stood in front of the large door, with gold fonted titled "the onceler" upon it. you took a deep breath in an attempt to calm your nerves before knocking on the door.

"come in," a voice called from inside.

the office you walked in to was amazing, if you were being honest. it was pretty large, with a big desk and a lavish chair in the middle. there were stacks of money in the corners and around the chair. there were a few paintings scattered about the walls, but other than that, there was little decoration. the tall, green-suit-clad man you were there to interview sat slouched in his chair.

"um, hi! i'm (y/n). it's very nice to meet you, sir," you reached forward to shake his hand, which he returned. he didn't smile.

"just get on with the questions. i don't have all day."

_wow, ok. everyone's an asshole here._

"alright, um, is there a chair anywhere that i can sit in?"

he sighed heavily and stood up, grabbing a chair from a nearby closet. he slid it over to you. a quiet 'thanks' left your lips, but he didn't pay it any mind.

you sat the handheld recorder you had on the desk and grabbed your notepad and pencil. pressing the power button on the recorder, you began the interview.

"so, mister onceler, how much money would you say you make a day?"

his demeanor changed instantly and he smirked a little, sitting up a little straighter in his seat.

"a lot. i make a _whole_ lot of money every day. say, would you like to contribute to that, (y/n)?"

you gave him a deadpan look. "i'm just here to ask questions, sir."

his smirk dropped at that.

"could you tell me an estimate of the amount you make?"

"well, anywhere between 1,200 and 1,200,000 dollars, i'm sure."

you sighed, jotting down his vague answer.

"thanks. next question: what's the process that goes into making your thneeds?"

he lazily looked at me. "oh, i don't know. down in the thneed-maker, they get made. you'll have to ask bret and chet about that one."

"but, um, not to be rude, sir.. but didn't you make them to begin with? shouldn't you know how they're made?"

he leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows on the desk. "well, yes, i _did_. but the design has been changed for maximum efficiency. so, to answer your question: no, i don't know the exact process they use to make them now."

"okay," you marked down his answer, "what about your workers? do they ever mess up? i've heard some people have been getting unraveled thneeds in the mail."

his eyes hardened when he began to speak. "well, that's just gossip, isn't it, cupcake? every customer that's had an issue with my product has gotten a new thneed for free. my workers are fine, it's just that sometimes the packaging messes up the products."

you nervously chuckled. "yeah, yeah, i was just asking the questions my employers told me to."

"the questions they told you to ask are boring."

you looked up to see him boredly sprawled out sideways in his chair. he turned his head towards you.

"ask me something more fun."

"ah.. well.." _i can't. i have to ask these questions for my job._

"or i can ask you some about you?"

you hesitated. "um, i just have a few more questions.."

"nonsense," he grinned, "here, i'll ask you one. what do you think about my thneeds?"

a sigh escaped your lips, and you dropped the overly-friendly facade you adopted with your job.

"fine. i guess they're pretty nice. they're soft, and i like the color. but i don't understand how they can be used in an 'infinite number of ways' you claim they can be."

"oh, that's your problem!" _excuse me?_ "i'll show you the multitudes of ways they can be used!"

he grabbed the thneed he had thrown around his neck and held it up in his hands.

"as you saw before, it can be a scarf," --he tied it around your head-- "or a hat," --he grabbed your notepad and dropped it into the thneed, tying it around his arm-- "or even a bag!

"it can also be used to clean up messes, just watch!"

he poured a cup of water out on his floor and shook the thneed, causing your notebook to _thwap_ inches away from the puddle. he then dropped the thneed onto it and soaked it up. when he bent down to grab it, for a second his ass was in your face.

_damn, those pants are tight._

he stood again, a big smile on his face.

"it's super absorbent! and," he twisted it oddly, "it can even be used as an umbrella! and those are just a few ways my product is useful!"

his grin slowly turned into a sly smirk as he glanced sideways at the recorder.

he took a few steps forward until he stood right in front of your seat, towering over you. his gaze was dark.

"you could even use it for more.. _fun_ purposes," he purred, binding your wrists together loosely. you couldn't help but flush at that, trying to avert your gaze but having nowhere to look.

he snickered, quickly untying you and going back to sit behind his desk. "so, next question!"

you groaned and went to pick up the notebook, which just so happened to be right by his seat. after you bent down and as you began walking away, you felt something lightly brush your back. when you sat down, he was smirking again.

deciding the important questions were out of the way, you chose to end it there.

"i've gotten all of the information i need, mister onceler, so i should be on my way."

"first of all, cupcake, drop the "mister". and second of all, why? we're having fun, aren't we? stay for just a bit longer."

you reluctantly complied, wondering what other questions he had in store for you. reaching for your recorder, you switched it off. you didn't need it on anyway.

"okay, um.. have you ever had any romantic partners?"

"no, i haven't! at least not after school ended. i've been too busy for all of that! what about you?"

he watched you expectantly.

"i've had.. a few. but they were never anything too serious."

it felt like you were at a sleepover, and you hated that you were enjoying it.

"uhh," you hummed, "i don't have any more questions. sorry."

he didn't let that stop him from asking more.

"are you a virgin?"

your shock showed in your face. you laughed nervously.

"um.. i'm not sure if that's appropriate.."

he rolled his eyes. "come on! the recorder's off, answer the question."

you sighed. "yeah, um, i am."

his mouth formed a small 'o' of surprise, then twisted into a playful smirk.

"do you want to be?"

your heart beat a bit faster at that, and you felt your face getting hotter. it seemed like your air flow was cut off ever-so-slightly.

"hey, isn't it, um, my turn to ask a question?"

"you said you didn't have any."

_dammit, got me there._

"so, answer my question. do you _want_ to be a virgin?" he leaned forward in his chair, awaiting your answer.

"no, i-i, um, i guess not," you stammered, "but does anyone really want to be?"

his eyes scanned your body, trailing from your nervous eyes down to your tightly-clasped hands in your lap. he bit his lip gently and leaned across his desk. his face was inches away from yours. you could hear your heartbeat.

he leaned in closer, his breath fanning across your ear.

"do you want to do something about that?" he whispered. you shivered.

he pulled back and looked into your eyes. he had a slight darkness to his gaze. you gulped, before nodding.

"y-yeah.."

he smirked, and leaned back.

"come here, then."

you stood up, hands shaking slightly from your nerves, and stood in front of him. he patted his lap, and you went to straddle him. his hands rested on your hips.

you both just looked at each other for a few moments, before he leaned in. you did too. your lips locked, and he pulled you closer against him.

it didn't take long for him to run his tongue against your bottom lip, and although the sensation was strange, you opened your mouth more for him. his tongue pressed against yours and your fingers gently knotted in his hair. his hat fell to the ground with a quiet thud. he let out a soft groan and pulled back.

his fingers reached to unbutton your shirt. he did it surprisingly fast, and you shrugged it off on to the floor. his eyes hungrily flicked over every inch of your now-exposed skin.

"i don't normally say this," he breathed, undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, eyes still locked on your body, "but you're beautiful."

you flushed at the compliment. he managed to pull off both his shirt and his jacket and toss it behind him in the span of a few seconds, and your mouth dropped slightly at the sight of his body.

he chuckled at that, running his palms along your sides.

"do you like what you see, cupcake?"

you whimpered involuntarily, and that seemed to flip a switch inside him. his teasing look had disappeared. in his eyes was a deep, dark want and you shivered under his gaze. you felt something hard press against your inner thigh.

he pushed you off of him, hands flying to the zipper of his pants. he quickly pulled them off and motioned for you to do the same. you were both left in your underwear. his were a pretty shade of purple that complimented his skin tone and his light, yet noticeable happy trail.

"come on, cupcake--"

"why do you keep calling me that?"

it had just slipped out. you didn't mean to say it.

he looked surprised, but his gaze softened.

"because you look as good as one. plus, you taste twice as sweet," he winked, "now, c'mere, _cupcake_."

_god fucking damnit, this man._

as you stepped in front of him, his fingers hooked under the waistband of your underwear and he slowly pulled them down. he was left in awe as they pooled around your ankles.

' _fuck_ ' was the only thing that left his mouth before he pulled you back on to his lap. his lips connected with yours and he groaned against you as you accidentally rubbed against his bulge.

_hell yes._

you did it again, this time on purpose, and his moan vibrated against your neck. he placed a rough kiss on the skin, biting down every so often to elicit a gasp from you. you could feel the blood swelling up into a mark, and wondered how you were going to hide them. he didn't care.

his hands gripped your ass and lifted you up. you took the hint to stay in that position as he pulled his underwear off. his erect cock slapped quietly against his stomach.

reaching into his desk drawer, he pulled out both a condom and a bottle of lube. you watched as he rolled the condom on his long, albeit not the thickest, dick. he then squirted a bit of lube on his fingers and pressed them against your entrance. his had pulled off his gloves at some point, though you couldn't remember when.

you gasped as one of his fingers entered, and a second one came soon after. he thrust said fingers in and out, curling them inside you. you huffed, leaning flush against him.

"oh, are you enjoying my fingers inside of you?"

_he's such an asshole._

as you were about to reply with a snarky remark, he pushed a third finger in, stretching you out. a loud whine left your throat. he chuckled.

after a little bit of him fingering you and watching you tremble on his lap, he pulled out, wiping his hand on your thigh. you glared at him.

he lined himself up with your entrance, and slowly, you sank down onto him. it wasn't exactly a difficult process, but _god_ did he feel good inside you. his soft moan as he bottomed out proved he felt the same way.

his large hands rested on your ass, helping you lift yourself up and down. it didn't take long for you to get the rhythm. he simply leaned back and let you ride him, soft groans and sighs slipping from his lips. although you were getting pleasure out of it, too, you felt annoyed that he was slacking off.

steadying yourself with one hand on the armrest, you laced the other in his hair and pulled. it was gentle at first, but he brushed you off.

_his eyes are fucking closed. that's it._

once again, your fingers threaded through his hair, and you pulled again. this time, hard. he yelped, but it quickly morphed into a loud moan as you sped up on his lap. you let go and he opened his eyes, hooded with lust.

he smirked. "fine, cupcake, if that's how you wanna play it."

he pushed you off of him, and you were confused. he turned around, and suddenly you felt tiny again. in his hands were a few thneeds.

your mind flashed back to what had occurred not that long ago, and you trembled. he stood up and pushed you into his seat.

both of your arms were tied, and the thneed was placed on the top of the chair. your hands were above you. your legs were bound to opposite armrests, displaying your privates for his viewing pleasure. and he definitely got pleasure from it.

the way he kneeled in front of you made you kind of nervous, but definitely not in a bad way. it was kind of funny that his dick was level with your entrance when he was kneeling. but you weren't amused long.

he pushed his length into you and, it being curved, brushed against a sensitive spot inside you. he thrusted in and out of you with a harsh, fast pace, and you couldn't contain the moans that spilled from your lips.

you could tell he was really getting off to this as he was breathing heavier. little droplets of sweat slid down his toned yet skinny body. you let out a filthy moan as he rammed harder into you.

a breathless chuckle sounded from him, but was soon drowned out by a moan. he squeezed his eyes shut, grip on your hips getting tighter.

no words were exchanged between the two of you, but he buried himself deep inside you and almost _screamed_ in ecstasy. however, your climax evaded you, and got farther away by the second. you whimpered.

he didn't say anything, still trying to catch his breath, thrusting shallowly inside you in an attempt to prolong the bliss. you were left a sweaty, annoyed mess when he pulled out.

rolling his eyes (and not used to cumming first), he filled you again with his fingers and pressed hard against your walls, causing a spasm of pleasure that tossed you close enough to the edge that tears stung your eyes. he was exhausted and didn't feel like teasing anymore.

he rubbed the pads of his lube-soaked fingers inside you, breathing hotly against your neck. you bit back a moan, but it didn't matter. soon, you were cumming hard, squeezing around his fingers. a noise left your mouth that hurt your throat, but you barely heard it over the feeling of pleasure.

after you had come down from your high, you opened your eyes to see him staring at you.

"what?" you muttered, already annoyed with him once again.

he mumbled something, untying you, and stood up. you couldn't hear what he said. you pulled on your underwear and a shirt and asked, following him as he walked into a bathroom.

"ack! why are you in here?"

you shrugged. "you didn't answer my question."

he huffed, tossing the used condom away and washing his hands.

"i said you looked cute."

_is he blushing right now?_

he turned to look at you, arms crossed. his face was, in fact, tinted pink. "what?"

"i like you better without the hat."

you pushed past him to wash your hands. he looked shocked and you couldn't help but giggle. his gaze softened momentarily at that. he quickly left to get dressed.

you closed the door so you could pee, and washed your hands again. a sigh left your lips as you saw that your shirt didn't cover the bruises he had made.

you walked back over to his desk and pulled on your pants, before beginning to pack up your things. when you turned to say goodbye, you noticed he looked sad.

"hey, what's wrong?"

_did i say something wrong? did i fuck something up?_

he bit his lip and nervously looked up at you.

"was this just a, um.. a one-time thing?"

you sat your bag down. "well, i don't really wanna be fuck buddies, if that's what you're asking."

he shook his head frantically.

"no! no, that isn't what i meant. i just, um, was wondering i could maybe.. y'know, get to know you better? like, on a, uh.. on a date?"

he looked adorably nervous and he was playing with a pen lid. you smiled softly.

"sure. here's my number."

you scribbled your cell phone number down on a stray piece of paper, and he took it with gentle hands. his gloved fingers brushed against your palm as he withdrew his hand.

"o-okay! yeah! i'll um, i'll call you!"

a big smile spread across his face, and he seemed absolutely giddy. you wondered what had caused the change in attitude.

"yeah. i'll be looking forward to it, _oncie_ ," you winked. immediately, his cheeks and ears flushed. he waved shyly as you shut the door.

walking past the jerk of a receptionist, you saw her eyes widen in your peripheral at the marks on your neck. she was clearly shocked, if not a bit jealous. you didn't even spare her a glance, too high on endorphins to give a shit.

your car welcomed you and you tossed your stuff in the passenger seat. the sunlight glinted off of your phone screen and you grinned.

it's safe to say that you were excited when it finally rang that night.


End file.
